bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Heels Agency
The Heels Agency, also known as simply 'The Agency', is a shadowy covert group affiliated with the U.S. Government but not know publicly to the world. It is run by General Frank Miller and has a number of agents, operatives and utility workers around the world. It features heavily in the game series 'Agents of Heels' which is named after The Agency and it's members. Little else is known about the group, as is by design, but it's headquarters is located in New York City, unbeknownst to general public. The Heels Agency is known by those who are aware of it as only employing female AgentsStated by Natasha Romanov in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, though they do have support staff that are male as well as their leader, General Miller. Among their ranks are important characters such as Natasha Romanov and Lara Croft. History The history of the Agency is not known fully at this time, however it is safe to say it has been around a number of years due to the fact Natasha Romanov has been an Agent with them for some time and based on allusions made by Poison Ivy during the events of Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov It is mentioned during the events of this game that the Agency goes back some way, and has roots in the Cold War Era. Ivy tells Natasha Romanov during an encounter at an abandoned hospital, said to be a former Agency research station, that before it became the Heels Agency the goal of the programme was to create specialized soldiers for the Cold War, code named the B.R.A.S.S. Programme. Involvement The Heels Agency and it's members feature greatly in the AoH beWilderverse content. During Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, the player takes control of the eponymous Natasha Romanov as she handles Agency business, and the Mini-VN Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal and the comic Agents of Heels: The Last Raider follows the Raider level operative Lara Croft as she takes on missions directly from General Miller. Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov During the events of the game Misadventures of Agent Romanov we see a lot of Agency involvement as Natasha investigates on behalf of the organization. Small tidbits of history of the group is revealed to her from various sources throughout the mid-to-late game. During the game we also hear details of the Agency's hierarchy and membership. It should be noted that at this time the events of this game are ongoing and the public version that this wiki is based upon has only reached v0.8 as on this time. Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal It is during the Croft and the Coveted Seal Mini-VN that the more usual activities of the Agency can be seen, as it focuses on events where Heels takes an active role in espionage and influencing world events in the interests of the US Government and the Western World security at large. It is also during this content piece that the Agency HQ is first seen in the most part, including the underground labs and the personnel who work down there. During the Mini-VN, Lara is sent to China to retrieve the Imperial Seal before the dictatorship of China can reveal it's rediscovery to the public. Fearing it's legacy and legitimacy could quell internal strife enough to allow China to become more expansionist in Asia, Miller wants Lara to make sure it's brought back to the US so it can't be used to upset the status quo. During a short questioning on the subject Miller's handle of several aspects political warfare, as he shoots down Lara's idea to stir up rebellious factions within China, citing the cascading effects it could have on US interests and financial security given China holds much of the US's debt. He quotes from the Art of War, stating "Not everything China has produced is objectionable, it’s only their ambition we must protect the world from Miss Croft", highlighting how he sees the Agency's work in the world.Stated in Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal It is also in this Mini-VN that Heels' influence in Europe is noted, thanks to strategic arrangements with the Croft family in the UK. It is noted that several important objects to the Agency are stored there as well as them having a forward operating base at Croft Manor. Agents of Heels: The Last Raider The events of the side media The Last Raider are still ongoing and little is learned about the Agency so far. However, we do learn for the concept of this adventure that the Heels Agency has reach and influence as far South as Central America, including having Lara Croft as an active operative in that region. Purpose and Goals The full scope of the Heels Agency's duties are not known, but they are in part concerned with preserving the public safety from specialized threats in the United States, as well as performing Black Ops around the world that benefit special American interests. Beyond this, its true goal is unknown. It is stated by Ivy during Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov that the original purpose of the Agency was to carry out the B.R.A.S.S. programmeAgents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov v0.8, but it is not clear exactly what that entails at this point. Organizational Structure Heels Agency follows a strict militaristic hierarchy, as would be expected when lead by a General. Miller leads the world wide operations from the headquarters in New York City and beneath him personnel are arranged in varying cellular structures as needed. To what extent is unknown at this time, but he commands them all. Field personnel are arranged into levels based skill and task specialization. As of now, only a partial ranking system is known, and goes as follows: * Commander (Level ?) - Leader of the entire organization. Currently General Miller. * Second in Command (Level ?) - Vice commander and back up in the case of the Commander's inability to do their job. The person holding this position is currently unknown.Acknowledged in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov v0.7 * Black Ops (Level 5) - Tasked for multiple operation types including investigation, infiltration, assassination etc. Natasha Romanov holds this rank. * Raider (Level 3) - Retrieval and Reconnaissance Specialists. Lara Croft holds this rank. * Utility Personnel (Level 0-2) - Resources such as scouts, field guides and unaffiliated informants fill these lower rungs. Both Jack Morgan (aka Scout) and Nurse Kelly hold ranks in this bracket. A notable policy of the Agency is the fact that they do not employ males at or above the Raider (Level 3) Rank accept for General Miller himself. The reason for this in unknown. Leadership/Management Style General Miller is the leader of the Agency and exhibits complete operation control across all theatres. His leadership style is strict and authoritarian. He treats his staff as soldiers and doesn't differentiate between women and men, as seen when he attempts to walk in on Natasha changing after her physical and gives her an assignment.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov v0.1 He also refers to his staff by their title or rank rather than by name, referring to Natasha as 'Agent' and Lara as 'Raider', or to his old friend Aaron Madsen as 'Sergeant Major' even though he no longer holds an official military rank. Miller has a second in command but it is not know who that is at this time. Membership Key Leadership * General Frank Miller Key Field Operatives * Natasha Romanov, Black Ops Agent * Jack 'Scout' Morgan, Scout * Lara Croft, Raider * Aaron Madsen, Raider Other Known Members * Nurse Kelly Walton, Medical Personnel. * Dr. Eric Harris, Chief Medical Officer * Marshall Booth (aka Quark), Quartermaster and Lab Researcher * Reed Richards, Chief Lab Researcher (Never Pictured but mentioned) * Sue Storm, Lab Researcher * Elektra, Black Ops Agent (Never Pictured but mentioned) * Dyana Carson, Former Agent Area(s) of Influence The Heels Agency has shown itself to have global influence, especially in the area of New York City and as far South as Mexico and even Central America, both of which can be seen in the course of the AoH branch content. They operate a forward operating base at Croft Manor in England, which is their main on-site location in Europe. The Agency also has a limited information network, but insignificant operative access within China. Associated Locations * Agency HQ, Global Agency central command and research building. * Croft Manor, European forward operating base (FOB), home of Lara Croft. * Cedarfield Heights, Agency housing asset, home of Natasha Romanov. * Heels Secret Safe Houses, Special hidden agency hideouts, including the Jamaica Bay hideout References Category:New York City Organizations Category:Global Organizations Category:Secret Organizations __NOEDITSECTION__